the_lyosacksfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ackermans
'The Ackermans '''is the fifth episode of The Lyosacks and introducing Emmy Ackerman. Story One day,Vince is relaxing his day until he realized that it is December the First. He started acting paranoid and describing it as an apocalypse to his friends. They realized that Vince's family is coming to visiting him and not want to see them. Once they barged in the door, Vince grudgingly complaint about his sister and father showing up. Mr Ackerman later took Vince to fishing in nearby lake for old times and guarantee Alec and Ray to take care of Emmy. Although Ray offer Emmy to play drums for her, she immediately fall in love with the handsome Alec much to Ray jealousy. Meanwhile, Vince and his father is not having a good fishing trip. Ray later had serve food for both Alec and Emmy, at the back of the kitchen he complain why Alec is attracted and Ray is ignored. Later he removed his glasses to get Emmy's attention, he purposefully dropped the food and drinks which got Emmy shirt stained. While Alec gets the towel, Emmy asked Ray about Alec Lynch which he doesn't know and tasked by Emmy to find out anything about Alec. Soon, Mr Ackerman decides to stay in the town by renting a pink house next door. Then a to be continue shows up asking questions, will we find out who Alec is, will Emmy and Alec be together, will Vince and his father gets along and will Alec find the towel. After the credits, Alec did find the towel but it is 2 am. Characters * Alec Lynch * Ray Osbourne * Vince Ackerman * Emmy Ackerman * Mr Ackerman * Mr Gonzales (minor) YouTube Description ''The sixth episode of the adventures of our favorite band is finally here, with lots of new characters. But first of all, what's this episode going to be about? One normal morning, Vince enters to his kitchen with a military uniform, shouting to his friends that it's the end of the world because it's December the first. What's really going on? Actually, his family is coming to visit him, and I just spoiled the episode. But it doesn't matter: there are still many surprises and adventures saved for the last! I really couldn't have done this episode without the help of freewaygangstas (Ray Osbourne), YTHaterJames (Vince Ackerman), and EmmyBlogs (Emmy Ackerman). The other voice actors aren't people from YouTube or something like that. Thanks! P.S: At the end, it's actually 2:00 a.m. It's like an easter egg or something. Trivia * This is Emmy and Mr. Ackerman´s first episode. * This is also the first episode where Vince uses his random military uniform. * Ray´s shirt says: "This is an orange". * All the questions had been answered in The Truth, Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and The Closure. * Mr Gonzales was hanging on a street wire at the post credits scene, it is revealed he was hanged because he tried to remove surveillance camera set up by Ryan at the pink house. * This is the first of many times that the main door will hit Ray in the face. It actually hits him twice. * The kitchen in the series is identical to Alvaro´s kitchen. Video Category:The Lyosacks Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes